As output and performance of engines have increased in recent years, demands have increased for engine valves allowing valve opening and closing operations with high accuracy. In this respect, there have been provided hollow engine valves which are formed to have a hollow inside to achieve weight reduction. A manufacturing method for such a hollow engine valve is disclosed in Patent Document 1.